sportif (IV)
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Who said she only had learned Aikido? Who said he only had practised rowing at Eton? And who said that a friendly turn could not turn into something more meaningful?


**Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a PM if I did something terribly wrong. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Summary:** Who said she only had learned Aikido? Who said he only had practised rowing at Eton? And who said that a friendly turn could not turn into something more meaningful?

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, Psycho will continue but there are some ideas and half-finished things that have to be finished first. And yeah, unlike the protagonists I have no real clue about the rules of the sport this story is about. Warm up, let's be...

* * *

 **.**

 **Sportif (IV)**

 **.**

* * *

 _"You_ what _?!" he gasped._

 _"I've been practising it for years." she answered as if it was absolutely nothing unusual._

* * *

They were in the middle of the most boring silly season. One could say that being a detective officer in one of the great metropolises of the world without having a crime to solve would be a joy for every friend of mankind but after the third week in a row with nothing to do but paperwork and going through old unsolved crimes even DI Tommy Lynley had to agree with his DS Barbara Havers that a little crime to solve would be a nice distraction.

On the other hand this way they had spent more time with each other than they ever had. During the previous week they even had spent every single evening together. They had had to attend some theoretical in-service training at Wednesday and Thursday, had watched a theatre play on Saturday, Sunday evening his mother had invited both for dinner and all the other days they at least had had a pint after work. Now it was another Wednesday and they sat at the bar in the George Inn and watched a boring cricket match on TV.

Apparently unnoticed by Lynley it was the best moment for Barbara to watch him. Her eyes were more on him than on the screen behind the bar. Of course she always looked somewhere else when he turned his head but what she had not considered was that there was a mirror behind the bottles so her boss was quite aware where she looked at. He did not mind, he only hoped she would bless him directly with those soft looks of her beautiful green eyes.

The occasional shy and silent smile always gave his heart a little jump. After she had looked away once more he sighed and observed her a bit in return. He had realised a while ago that he really enjoyed their time together, that he really enjoyed her proximity - the emotional as well as the physical, he had to admit. He had realised that he probably had fallen in love with his Sergeant. He sighed again. He should test the grounds, he promised himself. He should dare to make another step and see how she will react. He hoped that those feelings were mutual.

* * *

Barbara yawned.

"Pretty boring, huh?" Tommy asked sympathetically and smiled when she turned her head.

"Well, if Stevens would place his feet a bit wider it would be distinctively easier for him batting those tricky bowls from Troy. And I really don't understand why Jones still picks his team in this order. Peterstown should be kicked off the league if you ask me. Would serve them right." Ignoring Tommy's astounded face she turned to the barmaid raising her empty glass. "Can I have another one?"

When she turned her eyes back on the screen and went on telling how bad the fielders were arranged on the ground he still was searching for words. "See? These runs were their own fault. Two stupid clubs there, with no idea about how to field best. Not to mention their lame bowlers. Well, except Troy, that is."

Eventually he told her that it appeared as if she knew the rules and the league. Barbara just disdainfully snorted.

"And it seems to me you know more of the subtleties than I had thought. How come that you are so interested in that sport?"

"Maybe because I once was the captain of a team." she answered.

"You what?!" he gasped.

"I've been practising it for years." she answered as if it was absolutely nothing unusual. Then she told him that in her youth she had played cricket in a team of girls and young women. There had been a backyard rugby field in Acton's most horrid corners. The boy's team would not let the girls join it so they had tried to set up their own. Being too less it had not worked but there were enough girls who wanted to play cricket, so that was their plan B. They've incorporated the _1st Acton Cricket Club for Women_ and from then on they had regularly ruined the boy's holy rugby ground with their matches for about a decade.

"Because we had more success than they had nobody really had objected. But then the diggers came and another faceless, deserted shopping mall was raised." Barbara sadly smiled. "I've thrown my captain's hat into the foundation pit. Well, you see, I probably know a bit about the rules."

"Unbelievable..." he mumbled shaking his head and pensively looking at his colleague. _Still waters..._ he thought. But then his eyes returned to the screen and they went on watching the horribly bad match.

Although Lynley made her even a bit more nervous since he eventually had started to fidget with his mobile all the time. It looked as if he was texting with someone.

* * *

After a while he put it away and leaned into her shoulder. "Could you do me a favour, Barbara?"

Almost immobilised by this sudden intimate proximity she listened. Tommy told her about an afternoon appointment at court on the next Friday and an important cricket match at the same time.

"Not on TV. It's a match between two of our old Eton houses." he explained. "We play some sort of an alumni competition. We need to win this match against The Hopgarden or we're off the board. So after court I need to rush to the playing field."

"And you want me to drive?"

Tommy blushed a bit. "No, umm... I just want you to take care of my car when I arrive."

"Your precious old car?" Barbara was surprised.

"It's a-"

"Classic car. Yah, I get that." She rolled her eyes. "And I shall drive it _where_?"

"Back to my home." Tommy lopsidedly grinned like a school boy. "I'll pay for your taxi out there, of course, and the taxi from my house back to your home too."

Seeing her still quizzical expression he had to explain more. "Umm... we have some sort of a ritual after each match and it's got something to do with... well, an unhealthy amount of alcohol so I definitely wouldn't be able to drive back home. But I definitely never would want my car being parked there all night. I could give you my keys, you could make yourself at home at my place. I know you love to watch telly on my new wide screen."

"And wait until you arrive, pissed like hell?"

"Hmm, indeed, stupid idea, sorry." Tommy frowned.

"Of course I'll take care of your precious little piece of tin but I won't need your door keys, Sir." To be honest, she probably would do everything for him.

"You're wonderful, Barbara." When she had turned her slightly blushing face back up to the TV he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. Now she could not concentrate anymore. What was she watching again?

* * *

The day of that important match had come very quickly. Barbara had gone to the grocery and had prepared a luxurious BLT sandwich for her boss. Some hot tea with sugar and milk would await him too. By bus and not with a taxi like he had suggested she drove westward, a bit outside of London, and found the cricket ground very soon. She had made the last few yards by foot and after seeing the club house she went back down the line of expensive cars. It would be best to wait for her boss near the entrance to the parking lot. She had not waited for too long when Tommy arrived with hot wheels.

"Hello, Barbara!" he called out of the open window when he let the handbrake screak and turned off the engine. She had made a step backwards to avoid being hit by sputtering gravel.

Full of energy he jumped out of his car and placed a soft duffle bag onto the roof, then took off his tie and jacket. They were tossed carelessly onto the driver's seat before he turned to Barbara who held out a Thermos flask and the cling foil wrapped sandwich.

"I bet you haven't had proper lunch, Sir."

"Oh, thank you! Actually I'm starving." he smiled back at his rescuer while he unwrapped the snack. "That's very thoughtful, Barbara."

"...you're welcome." She filled the cup with tea so he could wash the sandwich down.

"That's so delicious, Barbara. Where's that from?" Tommy did not care that he was still munching on a big bite when he praised it.

"London, Chalk Farm, private kitchen." Barbara grinned, happy that he liked it. "Ridiculously rare opening times. I'm just glad that I'd met one of the rare occasions that they serve more than just baked beans on toast."

His heart opened up to her. His eyes blessed her with an adoring look before her upper body vanished in his car. She folded his jacket and the tie before she put them onto the passenger's seat. She needed to sit there and actually it was a good excuse to avoid letting him see her happiness that he liked her sandwich. This way she also involuntarily presented him her bottom. He slightly tilted his head to follow this wonderful perspective.

 _What a well-shaped bottom she has._ Tommy thought and grinned. _One day I'd like to give it a little slap._ This thought made him chuckle. He was entirely happy she was here and also he was eager for that match. He knew he was quite a good batsman so the little show-off inside of him wanted her to watch it.

"You could stay and watch." he suggested between a big bite and a swig.

"Nah, I just drive back and let you play with the boys."

"Really, I mean it. Have dinner at the club house on my card, watch us win..."

"...wait until you're drunk and drive you home, huh?" Barbara shook her head. "No, thank you, Sir."

"That's not what I meant. You don't have to stay until the end. You don't have to stay at all, of course. It's just that I would like you being here."

Was he really blushing a bit? Barbara was not sure what she saw because he suddenly gave her the tea cup and turned his back to her fetching a shirt and a jumper from the bag, both white, both with Eton insignia.

* * *

Barbara almost spit the sip of tea she had taken from his cup when he suddenly took off the crisp shirt he had worn at court.

His upper body was not overly muscular and definitely not a twenty-something's body anymore, but it still was quite in a good shape. He had spent some weeks in the summer sun in Cornwall so he still had a bit of a tan. Biting her lower lip Barbara fought hard to resist the urge to touch the scar on his left arm where a knife had cut him last year. It was even harder not to stroke a tender finger across his shoulder blades where the muscles worked when he unfolded the polo shirt on the car's roof.

When Tommy turned and explained that this shirt was more comfortable for a cricket match he smiled like he would not know what he was doing to her. Fearing that she would lose her will power if she moved Barbara stood absolutely still and fixed her eyes onto his temples. His broad chest was too alluring. She must not look at it or...

Being rooted to the spot and thinking of very inappropriate things having everything to do with the half-naked man before her Barbara did not notice that he wanted another sip of tea but she stood in the way. A few seconds ago she had placed the cup - very carefully of course - onto the roof of the car because otherwise her shaking hands would have spilled it. She was so engrossed she did not even hear him asking for it.

So now that she did not react Tommy simply came closer and took it. He had to come _very_ close to reach over and Barbara involuntarily closed her eyes and sharply inhaled through her nose. His chest only briefly brushed her arm lightly but the warmth he was radiating burnt through her blouse. The smell of his unmistakable cologne and his very own scent after a long day at work mingled in her nose and the mixture of him, the clean shirt and the freshly mown grass from the grounds filled her nose and caused her mind to flash onto a Cornish meadow, she with him lying on the grass, curled up together under a cool white sheet. Barbara swallowed that thought away and hoped that her boss would not hear her loudly beating heart.

She blushed when Tommy gave her a quizzical look, now back at standing two feet away from her.

"Sorry, Sir." she mumbled and thought it better to say nothing else. Her eyes went to the ground when he put the fresh shirt on.

Tommy had sensed her eyes on him. And of course he had sensed her embarrassment so he took his white linen trousers from the bag and went around the car to put them on. His eyes were fixed on her still flushing face when he did so. His mind was wondering if she had liked what she had seen. He felt quite good and healthy at the moment and knew that the weekly hours he had reserved for some exercises were good for him. Apparently not only in one way. If she finally had recognised him as a man it would be wonderful. If she would recognise him via the physical way he would not care. As long as she would start recognising him as something other but her boss it would all be fine. And maybe one day she would also recognise his love for her and love him back. Bringing him homemade sandwiches and tea and taking care of his car so he can have one or the other drink too much he probably could count as a positive sign concerning that matter.

* * *

Tommy almost hopped when he returned to the other side of his car. Suddenly he was full of even more energy.

"You really should stay, Barbara." he said downing the last drops of tea.

"Nah, better not, Sir." she answered. She knew that she would only sit there and watch him and nothing else and let her mind wander to the most dangerous grounds. Dangerous and absolutely not good for her. As close as they were he would always be the unreachable man and she would really not want her hopes rising more than would be healthy for her sanity.

"Too bad. I really would appreciate that." He gave her a last smile. "Alright. I have to go now. Thanks a lot, Barbara."

"Mh, you're welcome." she only could mumble.

In his eager state Tommy grabbed both of her shoulders "Wish me luck."

"Luck!"

Without thinking he gave her a juvenile overwhelming smacker fully on her lips. Barbara's heart stopped and her mind tilted. She must be dreaming. Had he really just given her a kiss? Tommy was equally paralysed. For a brief moment they only watched each other a bit shocked before the first signs of a grin appeared in his face. He had actually kissed her and it was easier than he had thought and he definitely had to repeat it.

 _"Hey, Lynley, get off that lucky lass, we need you here!"_

 _"Get back to her when we've beaten the Hoppies!"_

The distant shouts from his Eton fellows shook Tommy off his inertia. His eyes never leaving hers he shouted back over his shoulder. "Shut up, you buggers, be there in a minute."

He was still holding her shoulders, his lips, his face, yes, probably his entire body smiling broadly. "Barbara..."

* * *

Barbara's heart had stopped for a beat or two before it started again beating in double speed. She definitely wanted a repetition of what had just happened. Of course it had been just a simple kiss of joy but it was a kiss. His lips on hers, fully, soft, overwhelming, joyful, wonderful. She knew she looked stupid now, she felt enchanted and knew her face would look like that. She did not care. May he think whatever he wanted to think of her, but this kiss had shot her into an earth orbit. She sighed.

Tommy held his breath for a brief second. Oh, yes, he had kissed her. Stepping an inch closer he looked down into Barbara's face. She looked like she was in another world, somehow enraptured. Her lips were curled into a sweet little shy smile. Her widened eyes lingered on his lips with a somewhat positively shocked expression. Her entire face radiated and her sigh signalised him he should do it again.

A few moments after it, still with that wonderful tummy-tickling disbelief of an unexpected first kiss, he still held her shoulders. Tommy bent down as slowly as he could. It was obvious that Barbara slightly held her breath and he almost did not dare to breathe too. When he was so near to her face that he could feel she still was breathing, their noses brushed. He had to close his eyes when two hesitant hands landed on his waist. Barbara's eyes already had gone shut when his hands had slid from her shoulders to her neck, letting the thumbs rest on her earlobes. Breathing her name again Tommy tilted his head and still did not meet her lips. Only their breaths mingled. He made another small step forward so their bodies were close now and then Barbara raised her chin only a little bit to close that last distance of a millimetre between them.

First her lips only lingered softly on his. A pressure that was softer than the weight of a butterfly ready to fly off with any disruption. Whereas Barbara's hands started to firmly crumple the cloth of his shirt over his hips. Tommy moved his lips slowly and felt her response to that. She mirrored his motions and together they deepened the kiss bit by bit into the most wonderful kiss both ever had experienced. From both sides years of hidden and restricted love poured into it.

The world around them vanished into the void.

They still deepened the kiss, they increased the pressure of their lips and when Barbara finally opened her mouth invitingly after he had nibbled at her lower lip their tongues met and tenderly danced around each other. Together they bumped into the side of the car and her hands slid up his back under the shirt he still had not tucked in. Without really letting her lips go Tommy tried to breathe and kiss her at the same time. His hip unconsciously pressed into hers and the small moan that escaped her lips inspired him to finally push her up the metal, giving a clear sign that he did not care at all about possible scratches in the expensive finish when they would come from this special activity. Giving her a clear sign that he wanted more.

Another approving moan from deep down her lungs told him that she obviously appreciated what she felt pressing into her pelvis.

* * *

Eventually they had to breathe properly and their lips' connection broke apart. Tommy let his forehead bump against hers and saw that she still had her eyes closed.

 _"Eh, Lynley!"_ another call from the ground came and Barbara opened her eyes.

"You have to go, Sir." she weakly whispered, still breathless, still pressing herself into his chest, her arms still around his chest under his shirt.

 _"Go on snogging, Lynley, Steve's fallen from his chair again. There's a time-out."_

Quietly Tommy started to explain that Steve was sitting in a wheel-chair. "In his high jinks he always..." He stopped himself and then growled. "Oh, gosh, for once I don't give a damn..."

Seeing in her face that her mind still was far away, seeing her kiss-swollen lips and the hunger in her eyes he could only focus on another kiss that left both even more breathless than the one before. One could say they shamelessly ate each other alive against his car. Between desirous kisses and small moans of pleasure Tommy mumbled that he wanted her.

"Stay with me." he almost groaned.

"I..." Barbara started and blushed. "I have to get your car back to your house, Sir, you've said you want to exercise that champagne ritual you always-"

Another kiss silenced her babbling.

"Stay as my fiancée, Barbara." He croaked. Of course he had not intended to ask so bluntly, to ask so unromantically, to ask at all _now_. It just had slipped from his tongue. "I don't care about that stupid champagne ritual. I only care about you."

Barbara pushed him a bit away from her and brought some distance between them. How could he ask something like that?

"Are you daft, Tommy?!"

"Yes. Been for years. So what's your answer?"

Barbara looked at him. She looked him deep in the eyes searching for signs that he might just pull her leg. There was nothing like that. He looked serious and full of love. Her knees went weak. He actually had meant it.

* * *

Probably she always had been too blind to see that he reciprocated the feelings she harboured for him almost from the start of their working partnership, at least for the previous ten years. Those years rushed through her mind, everything they had gone through together, every up and down, every success and every loss, their deep friendship throughout the years. Their deep friendship that made him drive her to Berlin just because after the death of her father she had to collect a few things from his time there she had not known of before. Their deep friendship that made her know where he wallows in self-pity until she would come and kick him in the backside. Her ridiculous love for him that made her prepare some hot tea for him and a proper BLT sandwich only to collect his car because he wanted to drink more champagne than was good for an adult male. All those little things they do with and for each other.

Obviously they had had a real relationship for years, just without that enjoyable kissing thing they had experienced seconds ago, and just without confessing it. Confessing that they had been in love with each other for years. She had been for sure, and she thought he probably had been too. Barbara felt it had been time to move on, it had been time to make the next step. The first next step had been that kiss. The second next step had been that wonderful heavenly kiss thereafter up the car's side. The third next step had been that she finally had called him by his given name. Okay, it was with asking if he was daft, but anyway, she had called him Tommy. So why not engage? This was a ridiculous relationship anyway. A strange relationship. Bizarre.

"Indeed."

"Is that a yes?"

Barbara beamed up to him. Her blushing face, her smiling lips, her glowing eyes - everything told him she loved him. Her disbelieving snorting laugh sounded as if she was just realising that they were made for each other, however strange it might be. Patiently he waited for her answer. It was positive.

"Of course it is."

* * *

After Tommy's team had lost the important match, a defeat he did not care of at all, he only briefly attended their champagne ritual in the locker room and - accompanied by the hooting of some - kidnapped a glass to bring it outside. He had to celebrate a much better ritual with the woman who had been watching him for the full length of their match until it was over and who now was waiting in his car.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Seeing a certain picture of a certain actor I had started to write it differently and make it the first story of a challenge but then decided on putting it into my sportif series. The inspiring picture is a screenshot of a Morse episode where NP is seen in cricket dress. Gosh, very cuty youngish... He was 26 at that time. :-D


End file.
